


Underground

by bandcat5313



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, I don't own any of these characters, I really like the supernatural okay, Ice Skating, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Victor Nikiforov, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Supernatural Elements, VictUuri, Violence, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yoi - Freeform, first fic, m/m - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, sorta but not really a/b/o dynamics, viktor x yuuri - Freeform, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandcat5313/pseuds/bandcat5313
Summary: In a world where supernatural beings are thought only to be myth and legend, 24 year old Katsuki Yuuri finds himself in quite the predicament when he's suddenly thrust into the underground society and civilization of cryptids and supernatural beings. As he struggles to navigate this new life, Yuuri not only discovers himself, he finds a world that may not be as terrifying as he thought it to be, finding both friends and love along the way. Will Yuuri's new life settle into something peaceful that he can accept and enjoy, or will looming enemies destroy his new world?





	1. Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Cat, I've been reading fics for about 9 years now and I've never written my own fic before. I've written original works before and I feel like I'm at a writing level where I can write a quality fic. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment to tell me what you think! Thank you!

Russia was freezing.

Well, it was to someone who’d grown up in Eastern Asia with parents who owned a hot spring resort. Of course, it also didn’t help winter was right around the corner. At least Russia had heating systems.

Yuuri Katsuki was an aspiring young author from Japan. At twenty-four years old, Yuuri had quite the travel experience in his pocket. He’d been all over the world for inspiration to incorporate into his writing. His latest work included a prolonged period of time in Russia, so as he’d been doing since he was nineteen, he bought himself a plane ticket, packed his bag, and headed to his desired destination. So far, his impression of St.Petersburg was much more positive than he thought it’d be. Russia had always had this stigma around it where the people were cold, rude, and lived in poverty. Not to mention how believers online thought Russia housed the largest underground network of the supernatural in the world. Personally, Yuuri didn’t have much of an opinion on whether cryptids and the supernatural existed or not. He prefered to focus on what was real and present in his life, along with whatever universe the characters in his writings resided in.

The taxi ride from the airport to the hotel had been a mostly pleasant ride. The cab driver was kind and had the heat cranked up to ward off the cold, although Yuuri had to disagree with his choice in the music playing on the radio. Checking in was quite simple, the woman at the desk wore a genuine, welcoming smile and checked him in without any problems. His room was small, containing a bed, a desk, a bathroom, and a gorgeous window view of the city. Plagued with jet lag, Yuuri silently promised himself he’d appreciate the view after a good night's rest. After unpacking, a long and hot shower, and a meal he’d ordered through the front desk, the young man settled down into his bed allowing the quiet sounds of the city outside to lull him to sleep.

* * *

“Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri looked up from where he was typing away in his window seat, the cafe barista butchering his name because of her thick russian accent. Standing, he went to retrieve his tea and thanked the barista before going to sit back down. He’d been in Russia about a week, traveling to different places each day. He’d been asking locals about their favorite spots in the city, curious to see Russia away from the more popular tourist attractions. He knew it was strange, a japanese man sitting in the most odd locations in the city typing away on his laptop, but he didn’t mind. Many people had noticed him and sent him strange, confused looks, but none had seemed irritated by his presence.

Or at least, he thought so, until now.

Returning to his seat, a young man who could be no older than himself had seated himself at Yuuri’s table across from where his laptop was set up. Cautiously, Yuuri set his tea down before sitting and looked at the man before him.

“Um… May I help you, sir?”

The young man looked at him, eyes such a dark brown they looked black. His hair was equally as dark, swept back with a bit of product and shaved at the sides, a pair of sunglasses perched atop his head. A thick, black leather jacket framed his muscular body, a white shirt underneath paired with a pair of black jeans and dirty old converse. His gaze shifted from the window to Yuuri, a chill running down his spine at the intensity of his gaze.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki, yes?” he asked, absentmindedly pulling his phone out of his pocket and glancing at the screen.

“Yes… Who are you?” Yuuri asked, confused as to who this young man was.

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re hanging out in places that are going to get you hurt. There are some dangerous parts of Russia, and you’ve been to quite a few of them. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten attacked yet.”

Yuuri blinked at the younger man’s warning. How did he know where Yuuri had been? Sure some of the locations locals had given him were a bit sketchy, but he felt they were public enough that he’d be safe.

“Is there a mafia or something that doesn’t want me around? Are you their messenger?” Yuuri asked, his voice kept low to avoid anyone overhearing their conversation. The young man chuckled, the look on his face almost sad. Maybe angry?

“I wish it was just a mob. You’d be a lot safer. Look, just don’t go snooping around anymore, alright? Not if you value your life.”

With that, the young man stood and casually walked out of the cafe like he hadn’t just threatened Yuuri’s life. The strange young man slid onto his motercycle out front, and with a rev of the engine he was gone. Shaken by the encounter, Yuuri shut his laptop and left the cafe to head back to the safety of his hotel, his heart beat deafening in his ears.

* * *

It took a few days for Yuuri to gain the courage to start venturing back out to places once again. He only had two more weeks in Russia, and he was going to make it count.

The local he’d asked that day had directed him to a bar in the older part of the city. It had a rustic, ancient feel to it and Yuuri swore he could feel the energy buzzing in the air around him. Entering the bar, the few patrons that were there all looked up at him as the door opened, the bar going silent. Offering an awkward and weak smile, he went to sit in a booth in the back of the bar and opened up his laptop before taking in the space. The bar was underground, the walls and floor both made of stone. The booths and tables were made of old wood and leather that had been smoothed with age and use. Pictures hung everywhere of what he assumed to be the owners and regular patrons, although strangely some of the pictures much older than the others. It was a generally pleasant atmosphere, however, despite the tenseness his attendence gave off.

“May I get you something to drink?”

Looking up, Yuuri was met with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

They were a striking tealish-blue color, practically glowing from the contrast of platinum hair. The man before him was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous male he’d ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t find one imperfection, which was really saying something for him. Yuuri never really took interest in people for their looks. He had a tendency to fall in love with people’s personalities and emotional connections rather than how they look, but this man was beautiful-

“As much as you stare, sir, you can’t drink me. Perhaps there’s something else you’d like?” The bartender asked and leaned against the table with a smile and playful wink.

Yuuri’s cheeks flared in embarrassment, his gaze immediately retreating to his lap.

“Can I just have a water please?”

“Sure thing.” The bartender hummed with a smile before returning to the bar.

Yuuri swore everyone in that bar could hear how hard his heart was beating, only adding to his embarrassment. How could he just stare like that?! He’d never done that before! Taking a deep breath to soothe his increasing embarrassment and anxiety, Yuuri turned his attention back to his laptop and waited for his water.

By the time Yuuri finished the chunk of his story he’d been working on, the sun had gone down and the night was ticking on. It was late… he really should be getting back to his hotel. Standing and stretching, he packed his laptop in his bag and headed towards the door to leave.

“Wait!”

Yuuri stopped and turned to see the handsome bartender from before jogging across the bar over to him, his brow creased with concern. “It’s late, this part of town can be dangerous at night… why don’t you let me walk you to-”

“Viktor.”

They both turned to see an older man sitting at the bar, a bottle of vodka in front of him and shot glass in hand.

“You know the rules.”

Visibly tensing, ‘Viktor’ turned to him looking even more concerned than before. With a sigh, he patted Yuuri’s shoulder and offered him a small smile.

“Be careful walking back home, _da_? And stay warm.”

Confused, Yuuri slowly nodded and turned away to leave the bar, the freezing night air biting at his skin as soon as he opened the door. Biting his lip, Yuuri began his treck back to the main road where he’d hopefully be able to catch a taxi back to the hotel.

He had to admit, walking through the old part of the city in the darkness of the winter night made his skin crawl, and more than once Yuuri found himself peeking over his shoulder or walking a bit faster. A few times, he swore he heard footsteps behind him only to find he was still alone and no one was there. Sighing, Yuuri finally forced himself to relax a bit, blaming his anxiety and exhaustion on being so antsy. Despite trying to keep himself calm, Yuuri’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his nerves getting to him. He thought it to be irrational, that he was perfectly safe, at least until they grabbed him.

Yuuri felt his heart stop as soon as the strong arms wrapped tightly around his body, almost tight enough to cut off his breathing. The strangers grip was what he imagined being strangled by a boa constrictor would feel like, dots of black dancing in his vision as he struggled to breath. Next thing he knew, his scarf was being pulled aside and a sharp, white hot pain exploded in the side of his neck, a pair of cold, chapped lips pressed against his skin.

Yuuri’s vision started to blur as he fought for consciousness as he got dizzier and dizzier. All he could do was hope he’d live, that his attacker would be merciful enough to let him live. When they didn’t stop, Yuuri’s eyes blurred further with tears of fear.

_Am I going to die?_

He could feel it, he was too weak to fight, too dizzy to try any run away or get someone’s attention for help. He was going to die here, and no one would know-

Wait... why did he let go? The ground was so cold…

The tight hold on Yuuri’s body was gone, his weak body having collapsed onto the snowy sidewalk. He could vaguely hear fighting somewhere near him, but he didn’t really care. The stars were a really pretty sight in Russia, it’d be a nice view to die gazing at, at least in Yuuri’s mind.

Moments later, he faintly felt a pair of arms gently cradle him to their body. Sweeping aside Yuuri’s coat collar, Yuuri looked to see the fuzzy image of a man with platinum hair gazing down at him, mumbling something about being sorry before leaning down pressing his own mouth to where the other man had attacked him. Warmth spread from the wound down and through Yuuri’s body, his entire being going numb and relaxing.

The last thing he remembers is the man gently picking him up bridal style and carrying him somewhere, his soothing voice speaking russian while he walked. Gazing up at the blurry image of the man with the night sky behind him, Yuuri finally relented, allowing the alluring warmth of unconsciousness to guide him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Blood Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and meets some new people and learns about some pretty alarming stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solnyshko= my sunshine/sunshine 
> 
> Hey guys! So, not tooo much happens in this chapter, but a LOT of things are explained, and Yuuri finds himself in quite the predicament. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think at the end! Suggestions are also welcome for content in chapters to come :) I hope you enjoy!!!

When Yuuri woke up, it was to heated whispers and arguing somewhere nearby and a low, dim light. Everything hurt, he felt like he’d been hit by a car, which then proceeded to run him over. Groaning, Yuuri sat up with a palm pressed to his throbbing head and forced open his heavy eyelids, blinking the bleary fuzziness of sleep away. Just what had happened to him? He remembered walking through the old part of St. Petersburg, then… 

 

The palm pressed to his forehead shifted down to his neck, a thick, white bandage tickling his skin. His stomach lurched at the memory, strong arms containing him, being paralyzed by fear, being attacked… and that man. The man who’d saved him somehow. Where was he? Where had he been taken? With a hazy mind, Yuuri pushed aside the thought and forced himself to concentrate on his present situation. He was in a small room sitting up in a bed, a single lamp lit on a desk in the corner of the room. Honestly, it looked like a really,  _ really  _ shitty motel room. No, it was too small… maybe a dorm room? 

 

Slowly Yuuri inched himself to the edge of the bed and pushed aside the blanket draped over his lap, his stomach once again dropping seeing he was wearing different clothing that definitely did  _ not  _ belong to him. The biting cold of the stone floor was buffered by thick socks and an old worn down rug. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to stand, he was still much too dizzy and lightheaded and didn’t trust himself not to collapse or pass out. With a frustrated sigh, he moved to lay back down when the door before him slowly opened, the old wood creaking from age and use.

 

“Oh! You’re awake, thank god… How are you feeling? You’ve been sleeping for a while.”  

 

It was the waiter from before, strangely enough. His eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the room, his platinum hair a darker silver. Confused and speechless, Yuuri watched the man enter the room and raised an eyebrow when he knelt before him, a hand resting on his knee. Sure, he was smiling, but Yuuri felt his unease lift a bit at the amount of concern in the vivid blue eyes and the slightest crease in his brow. 

 

“I… I’m alright, I think. Just a bit dizzy is all, I’ll be fine… If you don’t mind me asking… where am I? What’s going on?”

 

The waiter, Viktor as Yuuri recalled, frowned at Yuuri’s confusion and unease. A sigh escaped beautiful lips, parted and ready to explain when a new voice cut him off. 

 

“I warned you to stay away from the sketchy parts of town. You didn’t listen to me, and now you have to live like us.” 

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor looked to the door where the young man from the cafe was leaning against the doorway, an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He was dressed much more casually than last time, if possible, a loose long sleeved black shirt and a pair of regular blue jeans practically hanging from his muscular frame. Viktor sighed once more and stood, mumbling something in russian to himself before speaking up. 

 

“Otabek, he just woke up. Let me handle this, alright? He’s my responsibility. Besides, he’s already scared enough as it is. Can’t you smell it? We don’t need to scare him even more.” 

 

The two men stared at each other for a moment, black eyes locked with blue before the younger male looked away with a small nod. Some unspoken agreement between the two, Yuuri guessed. 

 

“Would someone please just tell me what’s going on?” Yuuri asked, a deep frown set on his features when yet another new voice spoke up. 

 

“You’re a blood sucker, like us. Well, like Viktor and I. Beka is a different kind of cryptid but you don’t need to worry about that.” 

 

“Yuri!” Viktor snapped, expression twisted with annoyance.

 

A young blonde male appeared in the doorway, piercing green eyes not sparing Yuuri even a glance. His frame was lithe and lean, blonde hair thrown up into a messy, uneven braid falling between his shoulder blades. A pale hand reached up through a much too large sweatshirt sleeve and cradled Otabek’s tanned cheek, the taller males eyes sliding shut as he leaned into the touch. 

 

_ What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming?!  _

 

“Well, great. Smell what you did? Otabek, please take Yuri somewhere where he won’t upset… um… What did you say your name was?” Viktor asked, his gaze shifting back to Yuuri still perched on the bed. 

 

“Yuuri… Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri mumbled nervously averting his gaze. 

 

“Yuuri? Two Yuuris? Well, that won’t work… I’ll have to think of something… anyways, Otabek, please bring Yuri somewhere else.” Viktor said quietly looking at the two in the doorway. 

 

Yuri scowled and without missing a beat flipped off Viktor before leadng his taller companion guide him away. Running a hand through his hair, Viktor sighed once again and turned to sit down besides Yuuri on the bed making sure to keep a bit of space between them. The last thing he wanted was to scare or stress out the smaller male besides him anymore than he already was. 

 

“Blood sucker...? Cryptid…?” 

 

Hearing Yuuri’s small, quiet voice besides him, Viktor looked over to see wide brown eyes staring down at his lap, nothing but confusion and fear emanating from him. Looking up, Yuuri’s eyes met with his own and for a split second, Viktor thought he could feel his heart beat. A ridiculous notion, he’d never feel his heart beat again, but the feeling had still been there. Realizing Yuuri was waiting for an answer, Viktor looked down at his own lap trying to think of the best way to explain the situation without completely freaking him out. 

 

“Yes…” he started slowly, “blood sucker. As in… vampires. And cryptids as in werewolves, and sirens, and banshees… So, you know those stories about the supernatural and cryptids being real? How Russia is supposedly one of the largest known areas of these creatures? Well… it’s true.” Viktor said slowly, his voice careful and even. “We’ve done a good job preventing regular people and tourists from finding out we exist, but every great once in a while, someone still gets caught… like you did, when that vampire attacked you.” 

 

By the time Viktor had finished his explanation, Yuuri was staring at him, all the color drained from his face. Viktor expected him to freak out, to yell or cry or pass out. Instead, he had to admit he was utterly shocked when Yuuri started to laugh. It was small giggles at first, then escalated into full blown hysterical laughter, tears of fear and hysteria rolling slowly down his face. So, Viktor waited patiently until Yuuri had calmed down, completely unsure how to comfort the smaller distressed male besides him. Finally, Yuuri’s laughter ceased, his gaze returning to Viktors, desperation in his eyes. 

 

“Please tell me you’re joking… I can’t… There’s no way they’re real. That this is real. I can’t have been attacked by a-... by a  _ vampire. _ ” 

 

Viktors heart ached for Yuuri; he didn’t ask for this. He didn’t want this. Then again, most of them didn’t when they were turned. But Yuuri was different, Viktor could tell he was a good person with a pure heart. He didn’t deserve this. If Yuuri hadn’t been on the verge of death, if he hadn’t been attacked, Viktor never would have dared turned him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. You were attacked, and if I didn’t turn you, you were going to die-” 

 

“So that’s why you wanted to walk with me, so I wouldn’t be attacked… so I wouldn’t be turned into...  Into…  _ this. _ ” 

 

“. . . Yes. But the rule is, we cannot protect those who aren’t our kind. Humans. So, when you were attacked, that line became blurry and I was able to defend and save you.” 

 

Yuuri’s head was spinning. He couldn’t fathom all the information he had just received. This was all just a dream… right? If he went to sleep, he’d wake up back in his hotel and everything would be normal. No vampires, no werewolves, no monsters,  _ nothing _ . He’d be safe. 

 

“This isn’t real… there’s no way any of this can be real.” Yuuri whispered looking down at his hands in his lap. 

 

“Unfortunately, it’s real. It’s real for all of us… I still wish it was a dream sometimes, too. But this is our lives, Yuuri. Yakov, the owner of the bar and sort of our group leader, will let you stay here as long as you need. You aren’t alone, Yuuri. The vast majority of us aren’t what you’re led to believe.” Viktor said quietly with a small smile. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink. You lost a lost of blood and without a heartbeat to make more for you, you’ll just get weaker. Come with me.” 

 

Before Yuuri could even answer, Viktor scooped him up in his arms just like he had when he’d saved him and left the tiny bedroom walking down the dimly lit halls. 

 

“How long have I been asleep?” He mumbled, a bit in shock. 

 

“Few days. Otabek got your stuff from your hotel. The important thing is you’re awake, and you’re going to be alright.” 

 

Yuuri didn’t reply. 

 

When they entered the bar, Yuuri looked around only to see the same patrons that had been there before. Their glares were replaced with replaced with pitiful glances, though some looked like they could care less. Viktor gently sat him down in a chair and smiled at him reassuringly before disappearing to go get him a drink. While Yuuri waited, he looked around at the different people in the bar to get a better look and sense of them. A shock of red hair caught his eyes first, its owner a young woman sitting in a booth with another young woman curled up to her side, eyes closed. Like Yuri and Otabek, they had very different skin tones, the red haired woman’s skin pale and the black haired woman tanned. Across from them sat a young man who looked asian as well, along with another young man who looked like he might be the black haired girl’s brother. 

 

Before he could really check anyone else out, a man slipped into the seat besides him without a care in the world, olive green eyes unabashedly roaming over Yuuri’s body, curly blonde hair sticking out in some placed. Stubble pronounced the man’s jaw line, and full lips slightly parted before he spoke. 

 

“Hello there,” he practically purred, “you must be new here. My name is Chris, and yours?” He hummed and reached forwards to brush a stray lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, his eyes glazed over and half lidded. 

 

Rather uncomfortable at the strangers advances, Yuuri inhaled deeply and averted his gaze. He didn’t want this man to think he was interested. How could he be? He had no idea who this man was, they had no connection at all, and Yuuri had this feeling that this man was just taunting him. 

 

“Oh, Chris, leave him alone. He’s had a really rough few days, the last thing he needs is a incubus drooling all over him.” 

 

Yuuri practically cried in relief when Viktor returned and sat down across from them, the blonde pouting and sitting up. 

 

“You’re no fun, Viktor, I was just teasing.” 

 

“Sure you were.” Viktor replied with an amused smile. 

 

The blonde, Chris, stood to go bother someone else and Viktor hesitantly placed a cup before Yuuri, a weak smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“I know this is going to be really weird for you, and it’ll take getting used to, but you need to drink. It’ll get you back on your feet.”

 

Beyond nervous, Yuuri grabbed the cup and looked in at its contents, a thick, dark red liquid staining the sides. Yuuri’s stomach lurched and he closed his eyes, although something deep inside him begged him to drink. 

 

“It’s not… You didn’t…” 

 

“Didn’t… kill someone for the blood? No, we get shipments from the local hospital, and when we are desperate and unable to get more from our partners, we use animal blood.” 

 

Yuuri felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders once Viktor assured him the blood didn’t come from an unwilling or dead human source, so, mentally preparing himself, he took a shaky breath and lifted the cup to him lips. 

 

It didn’t taste as horrible as Yuuri thought it was. It mostly tasted metallic and tangy, like when he’d accidentally bit his lip or tongue and he’d bleed. Viktor carefully watched him, ready to swoop in just in case Yuuri had any reaction or he freaked out. Calmly setting the cup down, Yuuri sighed and wiped his mouth when Viktor offered him a napkin. 

 

“Better?” Viktor asked quietly, his brows furrowed in concern. 

 

It took a moment, but Yuuri found he  _ was  _ feeling better. His head wasn’t pounding anymore and he wasn’t as dizzy, his muscles didn’t feel like dead weight and he could think a bit more clearly. Nodding at the male before him, Yuuri grabbed the cup to take another sip and Viktor beamed, absolutely lighting up that Yuuri was feeling better. 

 

“It’ll take some time for you to fully gain your strength back, but you’re doing so well, Yuuri. You’ll be back on your feet in no time.” 

 

*         *          *

  
  


Once Yuuri had finished his entire glass, any energy he’d felt had gone. He felt exhausted, like he’d been awake for three days straight without any caffeine. Once he was ready, Viktor carried him back to his temporary bedroom and gingerly laid him down, pulling the blankets up to Yuuri’s chin. 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, the russian’s gaze shifting from the blankets to Yuuri. “Will… Will you stay? Until I wake up? I know you said these people are okay and aren’t like the stories, but…” 

 

Yuuri had grown up hearing horror stories of the supernatural and cryptids. Despite everything he’d found out and everything he’d been through, he just wasn’t comfortable enough yet to be alone. Viktor had saved his life. He’d been taking care of him, and he genuinely wanted to help. He was the only person Yuuri felt remotely safe with. 

 

Hearing Yuuri’s request, Viktor raised a brow in surprise but only a moment later his expression melted into a warm smile. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm and swore he felt his heart pound at Viktors warm gaze. 

 

“Of course I will,  _ solnyshko.  _ Now, get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

 

And with that, Yuuri’s mind was able to slow to a stop with the knowledge Viktor was there and would be there to protect him should anything happen. In other words, it took Yuuri less than five minutes to fall asleep, much to Viktors amusement. As gently as possible, the russian brushed the hair out of Yuuri’s face while he slept, the warm, affectionate smile remaining on his face. He’d meant what he said, he would stay by Yuuri’s bedside and wait for him to wake up, no matter how long he’d sleep this time. So, Viktor made himself comfortable in his chair and took out his phone, silently hoping Yuuri would feel better and be more talkative when he next woke up.  

 


	3. Constant and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the character's species are revealed, Yuuri sorts through some of his mental stuff, Viktor likes to cuddle, and Yuuri starts to accept this new life with the help of a certain russian.
> 
> (WARNING: Mentions of mental illness, nothing happens, it's just mentioned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone-  
> Sorry for the wacky late upload. I've been super busy with family for the 4th of July. Anyways, here's chapter 3.  
> Please comment thoughts down below and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> solnyshko= sunshine/my sunshine

Blood tasted like pennies.

 

It wasn’t the most unpleasant thing in the world, but Yuuri sorely missed nursing a warm cup of tea during breakfast. Viktor insisted that it would get better with time, but the young writer was inclined to doubt him. 

 

Two weeks had passed since Yuuri initially woke up, and given the circumstances, he was actually doing very well adjusting to his new life. The regulars at the bar had been kind enough and had welcomed him, albeit some more than others. He’d learned a lot about everyone and he was close to figuring out what species they were. For example, Viktor was obviously a vampire, the blonde haired man who’d flirted with him, Chris, was known as a incubus- a type of demon that would appear in people’s dreams and seduce them. The young man that had warned him at the cafe, Otabek, was very obviously a werewolf, given he’d disappeared for three days during the full moon while Yuri, the young blonde vampire who’d called him a blood sucker, sulked around the bar and snapped at anyone who tried to console or comfort him. One of the girls from before was a witch and the other a siren, though he wasn’t sure which was which yet. 

 

Out of everyone, Viktor had been the sweetest and most welcoming. The owner of the bar, Yakov, the man who’d tried to stop Viktor from walking him home that fateful night, had explained to Yuuri that because Viktor had saved him, he felt responsible and compelled to assist Yuuri in any way he could. It had hurt to hear it said out loud in such a blunt way, but Yuuri had doubted from the moment he woke up that Viktor felt guilty, or pity, or both. He didn’t understand why Viktor had saved him in the first place, and if Yuuri was being honest with himself, deep down he wished he hadn’t been saved. 

 

Since a young age, Yuuri had battled many mental health diseases, such as severe anxiety, depression, body dysmorphia, just to name a few. Couple all that into being turned into a blood drinking monster who’d been living in a bar for two weeks with the doubt he’d ever be able to go home or travel ever again and feeling alone, Yuuri’s positivity and hope faded more and more each day. Viktor had seemingly tried to help, but Yuuri had brushed it off as pity or a feeling of obligation. He wanted to see his family, to eat his mother’s katsudon, to travel, to write… 

 

All of that was gone. 

 

Yuuri hated crying, but sometimes his emotions got so bottled up and overwhelming, Yuuri had no choice but to let them free; he’d drown otherwise. Glancing at his phone through blurry tears to check the time, Yuuri sniffed and sighed reaching up to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes. Dawn would break soon, and he desperately crave the black nothingness of sleep. Stifling a quiet sob, he slowly lowered himself down onto his mattress and curled up into a ball, the weighted duvet cradling his body as if to comfort him. 

 

Of course, as soon as Yuuri had started to drift off, there was a knock on his door. Who was at his door this late- or, early, he supposed. 

 

“Come in,” he said quietly and sat up rubbing his eyes and reached to put on his glasses. 

 

The door slowly creaked open and there stood Viktor, clad in thick flannel pajama pants and a loose white shirt. Offering Yuuri a small smile, he stepped into the tiny room and closed the door behind him before making his way over to sit on the edge of the bed besides Yuuri. The smile faded from his face and icy blue eyes drifted to his lap, a concerned but conflicted tenseness to his features. Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he cursed softly under his breath in russian before sighing and looking back at Yuuri. 

 

“I’ve heard you crying.” 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“I-I, I’m so sorry, Viktor, if I’ve been bothering you o-or keeping you awake I really didn’t mean-” 

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri mumbled quietly once more and hugged his knees to his chest, his own gaze breaking from Viktors. 

 

“I’m not upset with you,  _ solnyshko,  _ I’m worried about you… Is it something I’ve done? Has someone been mean to you? Was it Yura? I  _ told  _ him not to tease you about Chris’s pole again-” 

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri interrupted with a sad smile, a fresh bought of tear brimming his eyes, “it’s okay, I understand, I don’t… I don’t need your pity comfort, or if this is a guilt thing, I don’t want it.” 

 

For a minute, Viktor looked at Yuuri with such a bewildered expression, any onlookers would think Yuuri had just slapped the russian across the face. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Yuuri quietly started to apologize again when Viktor moved forwards to envelope the smaller male into his arms, gently pulling him to his chest. 

 

“ _ Solnyshko,  _ believe me when I tell you that  _ none  _ of my attention has been out of pity, guilt, or some sort of obligation. I believe you’re a kind, innocent, pure hearted person, and I pay so much attention to you because each day I spend with you, you become more and more precious to me. I’m not the sort of man to give someone so much of my attention so willingly. I spend so much time around you because I like you, and you’re precious to me. Never think otherwise.” 

 

Yuuri didn’t assume otherwise after that. 

 

The days slowly crawled by, a third week coming and going. Yuuri was finally starting to feel strong again, like he could stand longer than ten minutes without feeling dizzy. Along with his strength returning to him, he’d been much more open to Viktor’s attention. In fact, Yuuri found himself at a loss whenever Viktor would go to his own room for bed, or if Yakov would send him out to pick up supplies. Viktor’s presence over the past three weeks had started to become a constant warmth, a comfort and constant while Yuuri’s world fell apart. After the night Viktor had comforted him, Yuuri had gotten up and made his way to Viktor’s room at some point while everyone was sleeping, every single night. Viktor, of course, welcomed the smaller male into his bed without hesitation. Not only did he get to help and comfort Yuuri, but Viktor was a huge fan of getting to cuddle a usually resistant Yuuri, he was a fan of touching Yuuri whenever he could, really. Hugs, holding his hand, brushing aside hair from his face, touching his cheek… Viktor was weak for it, and luckily for him Yuuri would allow it up to a point Viktor knew not to cross. 

 

“ _ Solnyshko!  _ We’re back!” Viktor practically sang with his heart shaped smile, Yuri and Otabek not far behind, each of them sporting several grocery bags. While the younger vampire and werewolf disappeared into the back to put things away, Viktor went straight to Yuuri much to everyone’s amusement, Yuuri huffing shyly. 

 

“What does that mean, anyways?  _ Solnyshko _ … I never hear you say it to anyone else.” Yuuri asked, genuinely curious. He’d been wanting to ask for a while now, but it hadn’t really been on the forefront of his mind until now. 

 

Viktor blinked, like it took him a moment to process what Yuuri had just asked before his own gaze drifted, his hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. 

 

“O-oh that? It’s nothing-” 

 

“It means ‘sunshine’, or ‘my sunshine.’” 

 

“Yakoooov-!” Viktor whined in betrayal with a pout when the older male interrupted him. 

 

If Yuuri wasn’t flustered before, he most definitely was now. 

 

“O-oh… alright…” Yuuri mumbled. If his heart was still beating, he was sure his face would be a dark red. 

 

Clearing his throat, Viktor set the grocery bags down on the counter and smiled at Yuuri like nothing had happened before offering him his arm. 

 

“Would you care to go for a walk, Yuuri? I know you’ve been feeling better, and I think a walk and some fresh air will do you some good.” 

 

Hesitating only a moment, Yuuri slowly nodded and looped his arm through Viktors. Grabbing thick coats, gloves and scarves, the two headed out together arm in arm. Stepping outside, Yuuri took a slow, deep breath of the crisp, freezing russian air, a pleasant shiver running through him. Cuddling closer into Viktors side, Yuuri let him lead him through the city, the night sky shining brilliantly above them making the thick, fluffy snow sparkle. So far, Yuuri felt immensely better, between the cold air and walking and just being outside in general, it was like a heavy fog was being lifted from his mind. 

 

“Do you like St. Petersburg, Yuuri? I know you haven’t gotten to see much, and what happened might’ve tainted your view of Russia, but it really is beautiful here.” Viktor said quietly as they walked, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts. 

 

“Yes… I actually love St. Petersburg. It’s gorgeous and the people are very kind and friendly. It reminds me of my home a bit.” 

 

“Where are you from again?” 

 

“An island town called Hatsetsu. My family owns a hot springs resort…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off, his expression faltering talking about his family. If Yuuri could have it his way, he and Viktor would both be human, live in Japan, travel together, and eat katsudon whenever they visited his parents. 

 

… Wait. 

 

“Viktor? How do you… how do I say this… how do you feel about me?” Yuuri asked quietly and looked up at the larger male. 

 

Viktor stopped walking rather abruptly, much to Yuuri’s surprise. 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri prompted quietly. 

 

After a moment of silent consideration, Viktor turned to face him and gently took both of Yuuri’s hands in his. 

 

“Just like I told you a week ago,  _ solnyshko,  _ you’ve become precious to me. Whatever you wish to do with that, whatever you’re comfortable with, then that’s what I’ll respect.” He said quietly, his voice warm as he lifted both of Yuuris hands to his lips kissing his gloved fingers. 

 

Flustered beyond belief, Yuuri felt right in that moment everything would be fine. Sure, he and Viktor hadn’t known each other that long, but Viktor had risked his life to save Yuuri’s, he’d spent every possible moment with him to make sure he was alright both physically and mentally, he comforted him, he  _ never  _ pushed, and he hadn’t once made Yuuri feel unwanted. Before he knew it, he was smiling, grinning like a fool, really, while his eyes found Viktors. Again, before Yuuri really processed what was happening, Viktors arms were looped around his waist, Yuuri’s arms around his neck, their lips connected in a gente, warm kiss. In that moment, Yuuri swore he could feel his heart beating, could feel blood pumping through his veins, could feel the cold of the Russian winter and the warmth of Viktors embrace. 

 

They both pulled away beaming, Viktor gently pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

 

“I-” Viktor started. 

 

Then there was blood. 

 

And an arrow sticking out of Viktors shoulder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get Viktor and Yuuri's relationship going... sorry for the cliffhanger ;)


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor fights some baddies, Phichit is a sweetheart, and Yuuri is homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @cat5313 !!! I'll put the link in the notes at the end. 
> 
> Thank you for your support! Please enjoy and leave a like and a comment! 
> 
> Solnyshko= sunshine, my sunshine
> 
> Moya lyubov= my love

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. 

 

Sure, over the past few weeks he’d been in Russia and adjusting to life as a vampire surrounded by other supernatural beings, but this had to be the icing on the cake.

 

Viktor looked down at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder and growled lowly, gentle and warm eyes turning icy and annoyed. Without a moment of hesitation, he broke the tip off the arrow and pulled the rest of it out of his back, the bleeding stopping almost immediately. 

 

“Yuuri, stay behind me.” 

 

“But Viktor-” 

 

“Just do as I say, alright? I’ll explain later.” Viktor grumbled, his voice steady and low. 

 

Yuuri nervously swallowed and nodded, then, like he’d never been there in the first place, Viktor was gone. Vanished into the air, the footprints in the snow where he’d been standing Yuuri’s only reassurance the russian had been there at all. A gasp and the faint, sickening sound of something cracking reached Yuuri’s newly sensitive ears, his head whipping around to face a pitch black alley way between two old buildings. He could hear the struggle, grunts and gasps, snow being kicked up and feet scuffling, metal tearing skin and more echoes of snapping bodies. 

 

“Damn blood suckers, go to hell-!” 

 

Yuuri had never heard the voice before, the strained tightness of his tone making it even harder to attempt to recognize, though with one final  _ crack  _ Yuuri was met with silence. Viktor slowly emerged from the shadows, the only sign of a fight the cut across his cheekbone, a bit of dark blood dripping from it. As he approached, Yuuri found it hard to breathe. Being told everyone around you was some sort of cryptid was one thing, to be told  _ you  _ were among them was another, but actually seeing it with his own eyes? Yuuri felt like a veil had been lifted from his mind, like he’d been woken up after a long dream onl to find out that it wasn’t a dream, it was very much reality. 

 

“Breathe, Yuuri. Calm down, the hunters are gone now, we’re safe…” 

 

Viktor’s warm, gentle voice managed to penetrate the thick blanket of shock over Yuuri’s consciousness, the younger males amber eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his mind. The elder vampire gingerly wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him to his chest while millions of thoughts raced through Yuuri’s head, a sense of overwhelming shock and confusion threatening to blanket over him once more. 

 

“Hunters?” He managed to whisper, his voice thick with unease. 

 

Viktor sighed and nodded before pressing his lips to Yuuri’s hair. When he didn’t speak, Yuuri understood what it meant.  _ Not here.  _

 

Soon enough, Yuuri’s nerves had been quelled enough for them to head back to the bar so Viktor could report to Yakov what had happened. With a lingering kiss on the forehead and a promise that he’d only be gone a moment, Yuuri found himself standing alone at the bar’s entrance, eyes still darting around and muscles tense like a deer that had hear a gunshot in the distance.  

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” 

 

Blinking and shaking his head, Yuuri looked to see Phichit standing besides him, his tanned face and dark eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Phichit had quickly become on of Yuuri’s friends in the time he’d been staying at the bar. The other male was sweet and kind, often providing Yuuri company whenever Viktor wasn’t around. Yuuri vastly enjoyed the thai mans company, especially since he had been in a similar situation Yuuri had been in. Phichit was known as a Cambion- a mortal and demon hybrid. Whereas his mother had been a normal human woman, his father had been a demon, and he was the product of their union. Of course, Phichit had never met his father or been told about him, so he found out the hard way about what he was when he turned eighteen and started to manifest various abilities, the first making its debut while he was on a subway. Thank god for fire extinguishers. 

 

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine. Viktor and I… we went on a walk, and there were-” 

 

“Hunters. I can smell them on both of you. Were you hurt?” Phichit asked concerned, always ready to utilize his healing ability on those he befriended. 

 

“No. Viktor got hurt but I think he’s already healed. He’s gone to talk to Yakov about what happened.” 

 

Phichit nodded and gently took Yuuris hand, leading him into the back and to his room. Once he was sure Yuuri wasn’t hurt, he sighed and crossed his arms watching his friend sit down on the edge of the bed. With a promise to send in Viktor once he was done, Phichit left the room, leaving Yuuri alone to his thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, darling, when are you coming home? We all miss you dearly, sweetheart.” 

 

Hearing his mother’s warm and soothing voice over the phone brought tears to Yuuri’s eyes. 

 

Over the past week, there had been several other attacks by cryptid hunters against the patrons of the bar. Thankfully, Yuuri hadn’t been subjected to any since he and Viktor had been attacked, but it was still highly alarming. Yakov insisted to everyone that everything would be fine, but Yuuri was frightened. What if everything was, in fact,  _ not  _ okay? What would happen then? Viktor reassured him whenever he could that he’d protect Yuuri with his life, his promises sealed with kisses and such. Yuuri had taken to sleeping in Viktors room with him, his anxiety so overwhelming he couldn’t sleep without the older males scent surrounding him. Viktor was the only person he felt safe with, but hearing his mother’s voice on the phone… 

 

Viktor laid besides yuuri in the bed laying on his side, propping his head up with one hand and rubbing Yuuri’s back with the other. Laying on his stomach propping himself up on his elbows, Yuuri spoke in quiet Japanese to his mother, feeding her easy lies about how wonderful a time he was having in Russia. How everything was going wonderfully. Then, she’d asked when he was coming home. The ache in her voice to see her son was what cracked Yuuri’s mask. Biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, he silently let loose a breath and closed his eyes. 

 

“As soon as I can, Mom. Hey, I gotta go. It’s getting late here. I’ll talk to you soon okay?” 

 

“Alright, get some sleep, sweetheart. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Hanging up, Yuuri stared down at the mattress below him for a moment before the tears he’d been holding back started to slowly glide down his cheeks. 

 

“Oh,  _ solnyshko _ …” Viktor cooed, gently pulling Yuuri back into his arms. 

 

Pressing his face into Viktors neck, Yuuri silently let his tears drip. He missed Japan, he missed his family, he missed living without the fear of literally being hunted like an animal. As if reading his mind, Viktor pressed a soothing kiss to Yuuri’s hair, the younger males chest blooming with warmth and affection for the wonderful man holding his and comforting him. Ever since he could remember, Yuuri had struggled with his sexuality. The problem hadn’t been if he liked men or women, it was that he couldn’t find himself attracted to anyone. Instead, he’d found himself falling in love with a person’s personality and their emotional connection to himself rather than more traditional turn-ons. Viktor had definitely established a close, emotional connection with Yuuri, that bond only strengthening more and more with time. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” he mumbled absentmindedly in thought, his voice a bit shaky from crying. 

 

He felt Viktors lips curl into a smile against his hair before he adjusted his arms around Yuuri to hold him closer. 

 

“I should be asking you the same question,  _ moya lyubov _ .” he hummed against Yuuri’s hair earning a smile from the smaller male, his lips pressed against Viktors neck. 

 

“I’m scared, Viktor.” 

 

“I know, I know  _ solnyshko,  _ I’m sorry.” 

 

“I want to go home… come with me?” 

 

Viktor’s eyes opened at that. 

 

After a second of absorbing what Yuuri had just asked, Viktor gently pulled away and looked down at him, Yuuri shyly looking anywhere but at Viktor and nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Before he could open his mouth to explain further, or try to convince Viktor, he found himself once again being kissed by the man who had saved his life. Who had nursed him back to health, looked after him, protected him… 

 

When Viktor pulled away, Yuuri felt like he was floating on a cloud. It was like all his fear and anxiousness had been blown away, leaving Yuuri pleasantly light headed and content, at least for the moment. Viktors hand found Yuuri’s cheek, the younger of the two leaning into his touch, his eyes sliding shut. 

 

“I’ll go to Japan with you, Yuuri. We can’t stay forever, but… we can go and see your family. I’ll teach you how to defend yourself as well, yeah?” 

 

Hearing Viktor, Yuuri froze. He felt like his mind was playing some sort of trick on him. Was what he heard right? He’d get to go home? And Viktor would come? Even if they couldn’t stay, Yuuri was completely fine with it. He needed to see his family, not only for himself but to reassure them he was alright as well. 

 

“You mean it? You’ll really come with me?” he asked, excitement bubbling up in his chest. 

 

Viktor chuckled and nodded, loving how utterly adorable Yuuri looked, his eyes lit up with excitement and the edges of his mouth curled upwards into a nervous smile. Yuuri cheered and for the first time since Viktor had kissed him the previous week, Yuuri initiated a kiss between them, beaming all the while. 

 

Seriously, how could Viktor resist when it his  _ solnyshko  _ so happy? 

 

“Thank you, Viktor… thank you so, so much-” Yuuri exclaimed, gently pressing kisses to Viktors face in between words. 

 

_ Well, guess I’m going to Japan. Yakov is going to kill me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the boys are going to Japan... What could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for art and other stuff :)   
> \- https://cat5313.tumblr.com/


	5. Love and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor hates planes. Yuuri has second thoughts about returning home. Angsty fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm back! Here's the next chapter as promised! Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy where the story is going. Don't forget to leave a comment below and tell me what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> moya lyubov= my love 
> 
> solnyshko= sunshine 
> 
> anata= dear

Viktor hated airports. 

 

A long time ago, back when Viktor had been a human, he’d traveled a lot with his mother. She had been a competitive dancer, and with his parents divorced and a deadbeat dad, Viktor had no other choice but to travel with his mom. The airports were always loud and crowded, flights were somehow consistently delayed, and airlines packed so many people onto a single plane you couldn’t so much as move without someone yelling at you to not touch their seat or to sit still. 

 

But that had been years ago, and this was for Yuuri. 

 

Yakov had been surprisingly understanding when Viktor had told him about his and Yuuri’s trip to Japan. As long as they came back and didn’t get into any trouble, he was fine with it. So, two days after Yuuri had asked Viktor to come with him back to his hometown, the two sat in the waiting area to board their flight to Hatsetsu. While Viktor was dreading the flight, he couldn’t help the small bubble of excitement he felt, especially when he looked at Yuuri. 

 

Oh, his  _ solnyshko  _ so, so beautiful, his deep honey-gold eyes practically glowing with excitement, a wonderful accessory to the poorly contained grin on his face. Every moment the russian spent with this boy, every moment spent in his presence, Viktor felt himself fall further and further in love with him. Now that Yuuri was in his life, Viktor couldn’t imagine a world without Yuuri by his side, and frankly he loathed to even consider the possibility. 

 

“Viktor.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Reluctantly pulling himself out from his lovely thoughts of the young man currently speaking to him, Viktor shifted in his uncomfortable chair and looked into his love’s eyes. Yuuri couldn’t help how his excited grin softened into a more warm, intimate smile at the way Viktor looked at him. He could get lost in those eyes for hours and hours, but they didn’t have time for that at the moment. 

 

“It’s time to board the plane,  _ anata.  _ Here’s your ticket-” 

 

“There’s that word again. You called me _ anata _ yesterday, and again now. Is it japanese for something?” Viktor interrupted, easily distracted as usual. 

 

Yuuri, vaguely flustered at being called out, nodded and stood up. Handing Viktor his ticket, he silently made his way onto the plane with Viktor in tow. Once they were seated, Yuuri leaned on Viktors shoulder and looked out the window, waiting impatiently for the plane to take off. 

 

“It’s japanese for  _ dear,  _ it’s a term of endearment for a partner.” Yuuri mumbled, much too embarrassed to meet Viktor’s gaze. 

 

The russian, god help Yuuri, had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, satisfaction, love, and pride swelling in his chest at the little bit of information. Sure, he had his own pet names for his Yuuri but for Yuuri to call him a name? Viktor never thought he’d see the day. 

 

“Yuuri-! You’re so cute-!” 

 

“V-Viktor, people are staring…” 

 

*                                                         *                                                            *        
  


The plane ride was relatively uneventful, much to Yuuri’s relief. 

 

Since their flight had been at 6 am, it was no surprise that Viktor had fallen asleep an hour into the flight. Yuuri, being the gentle and caring soul he was, had eased Viktors head onto his shoulder so he wouldn’t wake up stiff or sore. Of course, when Viktor briefly woke up, he only teased Yuuri he’d wanted an excuse to cuddle. 

 

With a threat to cut off Viktor form any sort of cuddling, the russian vampire had immediately apologized in a sleepy whine and fallen back asleep, much to Yuuri’s amusement. 

 

Yuuri himself drifted in and out of sleep a few times, anxious to get home and see his family again. He wondered how he would explain what had happened to him, if he even could explain. Sure, he’d kept small things from his family before, like that one time he’d gotten so drunk he had stripped and pole danced. But this- this was completely different. It was life altering, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how his parents would react. Although, if there was one thing for certain, they’d be besides themselves that he’d brought a boy home with him. 

 

“ _ Solnyshko-”  _ Viktor purred, pressing kissed against Yuuri’s hair and forehead. 

 

Yuuri let out a sleepy whine, a husky chuckle escaping Viktors lips. He moved his kisses down to Yuuri’s cheek, his nose, his chin, and finally, his lips. Yuuri slowly woke and reciprocated, the heavy fog of fatigue clouding his mind. Although waking up to Viktor kissing him certainly was not something he’d ever shy away from. 

 

“ _ Moya lyubov,  _ we’ve landed. Time to get up… you want to go home, don’t you?” he hummed against Yuuri’s mouth, the smaller male pouting at the loss of Viktors lips against his. 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

They were  _ home.  _

 

Yuuri’s eyes practically flew open at the revelation, excitement and joy clearing the sleepy fog of his mind. Without another word, Yuuri stood and grabbed their luggage from the overhead compartment, Viktor chuckling in the aisle besides him. 

 

“Slow down, Yuuri. I know you’re excited, but try to calm down alright?” Viktor asked with a warm smile placing a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back.

 

Yuuri took a steadying breath and nodded, handing Viktors luggage to him. Hand in hand the two made their way off the plane, Viktor instinctually pulling Yuuri closer whenever someone walked too close for his liking. Squeezing the russian’s hand to comfort him, Yuuri led him to where they could hail a cab, pointing out different things and signs along the way. Yuuri was practically vibrating the entire cab ride, and Viktor was unable to stop the growing love and amusement from bubbling up inside him as he watched Yuuri get more and more excited. 

 

When they finally pulled up to Yuuri’s home, together they stood at the gate staring at the house before them, the ‘Yu-topia’ sign worn from years outside. It was such a peaceful, welcoming atmosphere, Viktor found himself both relieved and glad Yuuri had grown up in a place like this. Turning to look down at the shorter male, Viktor’s smile faltered seeing Yuuri staring at his childhood home, where his parents and sister were, tears silently rolling down his face. 

 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor asked quietly, gently stepping in front of his love to abstract his view of his home. 

 

Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s eyes, how loving and kind they were, and how worried he was seeing his tears. Sniffling, Yuuri leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to Viktors collar bone closing his eyes. 

 

“Can I really do this?” he whispered, his voice tight with emotion. “How am I supposed to do this? Do I tell them? Do I not? Do I just disappear? What will happen when they grow old and die, and I still look like this? What-” 

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri forced himself to breath as he looked back up at Viktor, his cheeks shining from his tears. Leaning down, Viktor pressed a long, loving kiss to his love’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him to himself. 

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ll support you no matter what, Yuuri, but I think you should see them at least once more if you decide to… disappear.” 

 

Yuuri hesitated, his anxiety a raging storm in his mind. Viktor’s comforting was like an umbrella in the rain- the havoc was still there but it gave Yuuri a small space of safety and a place to think. Loosening a breath, Yuuri nodded to himself as he finalized his decision in his mind and gently pulled away from Viktor, his tears coming to a stop. Looking up into Viktor’s eyes one more time, Yuuri took hold of his hands and gently squeezed, and Viktor knew.  _ I need to do this.  _ Viktor smiled and nodded squeezing Yuuri’s hands back and pressed a reassuring, comforting kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Lead the way,  _ moya lyubov.”  _

 

Taking yet another breath, Yuuri held Viktors hand and together they made their way to the front door. Hesitating, Yuuri pushed open the familiar door and stepped inside, Viktor closing the door behind them. The regular patrons turned to see Yuuri and the newcomer, all of them drunkenly cheering ‘welcome’ to the both of them. At the same moment, a short, chubby, middle aged woman rounded the corner carrying a tray of beer bottles, her honey eyes immediately landing on Yuuri and Viktor standing in the entryway. Yuuri felt his eyes water again, a wobbly smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“I’m home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Mama-Katsuki appears! What will she think about her son coming home with a handsome foreigner? Will Yuuri tell his family what has happened to him? Find out in the next update ;) Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!!


	6. An update and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update and a promise to you all

Hey everyone! 

I am so, so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. A lot has happened in my personal life, and on top of that I really had to focus on my school work this semester. That being said, I'm so happy to say I can finally start uploading again! I already have a few chapters written, so from now on I'll have an actual upload schedule. I will be uploading on Mondays and on Thursdays. Two chapters a week! 

I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season, and thank you all so much for supporting me! 

\- Bandcat <3


	7. Family and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets to meet the Katsuki family and he and Yuuri share a very emotionally intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the update as promised! Next chapter will be posted this Thursday! 
> 
> solnyshko- sunshine/my sunshine  
> moya lyubov- my love  
> anata- dear/darling  
> kotatsu- a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits

“So, Yuuri dear, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

Yuuri glanced up at his mother from where he was kneeling at their family dining table away from the rest of the patrons, the warmth of their kotatsu a familiar comfort. After Yuuri and Viktor had entered Yuuri’s home, his mother had called for his father and older sister before rushing forwards and encased Yuuri in the best hug she could manage without dropping the tray she’d been carrying. The reunion with his family had been somewhat emotional, especially for Yuuri thanks to everything he’d gone through the past few weeks.

Viktor had felt incredibly guilty watching his love hug his parents so tightly while they welcomed him home. They had absolutely no idea what had happened to their son, that he was technically dead, or that he wouldn’t be able to stay. Once they’d finished their hugs and ‘welcome homes’, Yuuri’s mother, Hiroko, had ushered her family as well as Viktor into a separate room so they could all sit and talk.

“Yes, mama. This is Viktor Nikiforov. He’s…”

Yuuri trailed off and glanced at the man kneeling besides him. Now that the younger male really thought about it, he didn’t really have a proper title to call Viktor. ‘Boyfriend’ seemed to little for the bond they had formed, and any other term seemed insignificant in comparison to how much Yuuri adored the older man. Icy blue eyes glanced down at golden honey, and seeing his _solnyshko_ silently struggling, Viktor looked up at Yuuri’s family and respectfully nodded his head, adding in one of his charming smiles in hopes of offering some sort of friendliness.

“I’m Yuuri’s boyfriend. It’s very nice to meet you all, and it’s wonderful to see Yuuri wasn’t exaggerating about how kind his family is.”

For a moment the room was silent, leaving the muffled voices and sounds of the hot spring patrons down the hall the only sound. It was strange to Yuuri to be introducing someone to his family like this— He had never brought anyone home before now. He had never met anyone special enough to do so with, and especially with his sexuality and lack of interest of people solely for their looks, that made it even more difficult. Besides, Yuuri had never really actively sought out a relationship before. His writing was the most important thing to him, so and thoughts of having a significant other were placed on the back burner.

But now that he had Viktor, Yuuri couldn’t imagine ever being without the russian by his side. He didn’t want to— even the mere thought of it made his no-longer beating heart twist with pain and made his chest swell with anxiety.

“Well. Unexpected, but pleasantly surprising. Good job, little bro—”

Yuuri’s eyes lifted to where his sister sat at the end of the table, a small smirk on her face as she held a cigarette between her fingers with an uncaring gracefulness. Smiling at her in thanks, Yuuri’s mother squealed across the table, her eyes lighting up with happiness and excitement.

“Oh, this is so wonderful! My husband and I were worried Yuuri would never come home with someone! It’s absolutely lovely to meet you, Viktor. Feel free to consider Yu-topia your home, and us your family. You may call me Mama—”

“ _Mooom_ —”

“Oh hush, Yuuri dear, let me enjoy this—”

As Yuuri’s family continued to talk and playfully argue and tease one another, Viktor felt himself relax more and more as Yuuri noticeably got more relaxed. The tenseness in his shoulders slowly eased away, the sharp alertness in his gaze dulled, and he stopped flinching at every loud noise that was made beyond the room they sat in. With a promise of making Yuuri’s favorite Katsudon for supper, Hiroko and her husband ushered Yuuri and Viktor off to go for a soak in the hot springs. Yuuri reluctantly agreed at both his mother’s and Viktor’s insistence.

“Your family is so cute, Yuuri,” Viktor hummed as the two of them walked hand in hand out to the hot spring.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and a tiny smile tugged at his lips, his eyes softening both at the mention of his family and at Viktor’s praise.

“They really liked you. I know dad doesn’t talk much, but if he didn’t like you, you’d know.” Yuuri said sliding his sandals off once they’d reached their spot.

Viktor did the same, a pleased warmth settling in his chest knowing Yuuri’s family approved of him. However, as quickly as the warm feeling settled, it vanished, replaced by a heavy, sinking guilt. The Katsuki family had no idea what he was. What Yuuri now was. If they knew, would they think of him differently? Would they blame him for their son’s fate? Would they report him to the hunters?

“Vitya,”

The swirling mess of thoughts in Viktors head was shoved aside when the russian heard Yuuri’s gentle voice. Looking down at the shorter male, Viktor sighed seeing Yuuri’s concerned gaze and forced a tiny smile, his hand lifting to cradle Yuuri’s cheek.

“I’m alright, _moya lyubov_ , I just… I was thinking about how your family would feel if they knew what I was. What I’ve made you into.”

Hearing the quiet confession, Yuuri frowned and placed a hand over Viktors on his cheek, his soft gaze hardening into a sharp fierceness Viktor hadn’t seen before. And, god forgive him, why was it so attractive?

“Now you listen to me, Viktor Nikiforov—”

“Yuuri, I—”

“ _No_ , Vitya. Listen to me. What happened was not your fault. Am I still upset and sorting through it, yes, but that doesn’t mean I regret it. If I hadn’t been attacked, if you hadn’t saved me…”

Yuuri trailed off, his gaze once again softening and his frown relaxed into a smile. Letting himself take in Viktor’s features, his silver hair, his porcelain skin, and those dazzling blue eyes, Yuuri leaned up and pressed a light, gentle kiss to the russian’s lips, a sort of emotional intimacy passing between the two of them.

“Then I wouldn’t be here right now. I wouldn’t be able to be with you, and kiss you, and hug you, and…” he paused, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink as his eyes drifted to the ground with shyness, “I wouldn’t be here to love you as much as I do.”

Viktor stared down at the love of his life, eyes wide at the deceleration. Yes, they both knew they loved each other, that much was obvious. But to hear his Yuuri say it right to his face? It meant more to Viktor than Yuuri would ever know. Yuuri nervously shifted on his feet regaining Viktor’s attention, the russian’s shocked expression melting into a warm, loving smile and watery eyes.

“I love you too, Yuuri. More than you know,” Viktor said quietly, gently taking Yuuri’s chin between his thumb and forefinger before leaning down to properly kiss him.

For the both of them, it felt like time stopped. Like the world around them had ceased to exist, and that they were the only two beings alive. For a moment, they weren’t Viktor and Yuuri, there weren’t humans and cryptids, there was no hunters or danger or vampires or anything of the like. It was just them and their love for each other, drowning out the rest of the world. And, somehow, Yuuri knew that with Viktor by his side, everything would be okay.

When they pulled apart, Viktor gently pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s, the russians eyes half-closed and heavy with love and… _something_  Yuuri couldn’t quite put his finger on, but whatever it was, it warmed him to his very core and made his toes curl. Lightly, so, so lightly, Viktor ghosted the back of his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek, then down his arm, the shorter male shivering from the light sensation, his skin erupting in tiny little bumps.

“Do you want to get in the hot spring now, _moya lyubov_?” Viktor purred, lazily brushing his fingers against the bare skin of Yuuri’s hip and back.

Yuuri, throat dry and mind heavy with _something_ could only nod, that heat growing hotter and tighter in the pit of his stomach.

Together, the two of them set their towels aside and got into the hot spring, the intense heat of the water a pleasant change of pace from the constant cold wracking Yuuri’s body. Settling in the water, Viktor looped an arm around Yuuri and pulled him into his lap with that same heavy look in his gaze.

“Viktor?” Yuuri murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as Viktor nuzzled his neck, peppering his skin with light, gentle kisses, especially where the scar was where he’d been attacked.

“Hmm…?” Viktor hummed continuing his kisses, his thumb absentmindedly tracing circles along Yuuri’s hip.

“I… I’ve never…” Yuuri practically whispered, partially because Viktor was very distracting, but also because Yuuri was rather embarrassed.

Viktor paused his kisses and sat up, the heaviness from his eyes lightening up a bit.

“You haven’t?” he asked, understanding in his gaze.

Yuuri nodded and Viktor couldn’t help but grin, which, unfortunately for Yuuri, was rather confusing.

“That’s alright, _solnyshko_. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about. However,” Viktor paused and gently eased Yuuri off his lap, “I don’t want to rush you or make you uncomfortable. So, when you’re ready for something like that, let me know, and I’ll make it special, alright?”

Oh, god, how Yuuri loved this man.

Smiling with relief, Yuuri nodded and pressed a thankful kiss to the Russians cheek mumbling a, “Thank you, _anata_ ,” which ultimately only resulted in more kisses for them both.

Once they’d finished their soak, they dried off and put on their robes and headed inside just in time for dinner, and although Viktor had told him that eating would be useless, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t at all, and so, Yuuri ate his mother’s katsudon, as did Viktor, both of them practically melting from how delicious it was, much to Hiroko’s delight. After dinner and chatting with the Katsuki’s for a bit, Yuuri and Viktor retired to Yuuri’s old bedroom to get some much needed rest, the both of them rather exhausted from traveling and visiting with Yuuri’s family. Once they’d changed, they both curled up on Yuuri’s mattress, both ignoring the fact it was much too small for two adult males to sleep on, although neither minded. It just meant they’d have to cuddle as close as possible, much to their delight.

“Get some sleep, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor whispered, gently kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“You too, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled with a yawn, his eyes fluttering shut.

And so, the two of them drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the tragedy occurring back in Russia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible is happening back in Russia... how will the boys react?  
> At least they have each other... right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think!


	8. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets troubling news from Yurio, Yuuri has a bad mental health day, and Yuuri finally makes a choice about what to tell his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter! Things are starting to really pick up, so buckle up everyone! Next chapter is going to be super plot heavy and intense (not in a bad way, I promise!). With that being said, enjoy the new chapter! :) 
> 
> Tumblr- @cat5313  
> moya lyubov- my love  
> solnyshko- sunshine/my sunshine  
> anata- dear/darling

Yuuri didn’t wake up to the gentle kisses Viktor loved to pepper along his neck and on his face.

Yuuri didn’t wake up to an alarm on his phone, or to the bustle of his family’s business, or even to the sliver of sunlight that always seemed to be able to sneak through the crack between Yuuri’s curtains.

No, Yuuri woke up to his lover pacing, his already creamy pale skin even paler than normal, his eyes wide and his cell phone pressed to his ear.

Someone was on the other end of the call, their voice shaky and frantic as they spoke in rapid russian to Viktor.

“Yuri— Yurio calm down, alright? Take a nice, deep breath, and listen to me.” Viktor said in a surprisingly gentle, yet firm tone.

Slowly, Yuuri pulled back his duvet and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes before standing and crossing the room over to Viktor. He looked up into those icy eyes he loved so much and raised a brow, his own golden eyes flooding with worry at how stressed Viktor seemed. The silent question passed between the two of them, and Viktor could only frown further and sigh, his free arm wrapping around Yuuri’s waist to pull him close.

 _So, no, then_ , Yuuri thought, _everything_ _is definitely not okay_.

Resting his head over where Viktor’s heart should’ve been beating, Yuuri wrapped his own arms loosely around the russian and patiently waited for him to explain what was going on.

“Alright. Now, no one was killed, right?” Viktor asked, Yurio replying quietly in russian. Viktor’s shoulders sagged with relief and he loosed a breath, his tense body relaxing.

“Alright. Tell Yakov to go to my place, alright? He knows where the keys are, and there should be enough room for you all until everyone is healed up. Once you’re there, have Yakov call me, and we’ll figure something out. As for Otabek, he’ll be fine, Yuratcha. He’s been much more seriously injured in the past. Mila, too.”

Once the blonde vampire on the line had calmed down, Viktor and he bid each other goodbye and Viktor ended the call, carefully tossing his phone onto the bed. Fully wrapping his arms around Yuuri now, the taller male buried his face in Yuuri’s messy morning hair and closed his eyes.

“Hunters found the bar.”

Yuuri froze.

How could the bar had been found? Mila, the redhead dating the pretty siren girl had explained to him she’d enchanted the bar. Anyone who wasn’t a cryptid would immediately have their memories either wiped or altered if they had suspicions or if they’d witnessed anything. So, for hunters to find and attack the bar was highly unlikely.

“Is everyone alright?” Yuuri asked, his cheek pressed against Viktor’s chest.

“No one is dead, if that’s what you mean. Otabek got a pretty nasty wound by the sounds of it, Mila and JJ.”

“Who’s JJ?”

Viktor’s eyes opened and he looked down at Yuuri. The Japanese male looked genuinely confused, and bless his frozen heart his expression was absolutely precious. Viktor’s mood instantly lightened at his lover’s adorable expression and rewarded him with a kiss to his brow.

“JJ is another patron of the bar. He usually isn’t around, so you haven’t met him yet. It seems, however, he came to the bar at the wrong time.” Viktor explained, his voice low and warm as he gently ghosted the backs of his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri nodded in understanding and sighed, the urge to crawl back into bed starting to scratch at his mind. Yuuri knew what that meant. Whenever Yuuri woke up and almost immediately felt the urge to get back into bed, he knew he was in for a rough mental health day. Sensing the shift in Yuuri’s mood, Viktor’s frown returned and he lifted his hands to cup his cheeks.

“Are you alright, _moya lyubov_?”

Sighing, Yuuri weakly smiled and nodded. A lie, he knew, but it wasn’t something Viktor needed to worry about on top of everything else.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the younger male and gently grabbed his chin, forcing Yuuri to look up into his eyes. He was silent for an entire minute before sighing again.

“Yuuri, _solnyshko_ , it’s alright if you aren’t okay. I’m upset about the attack, too—”

“No,” Yuuri interrupted quietly, his gaze dropping to the ground.

Viktor’s brow furrowed in confusion, and with concern for Yuuri, he stayed silent and patiently waited for an explanation.

“It’s… It’s hard to explain,” Yuuri stumbled while wringing his hands nervously, “I’m just having an off day. You have enough to worry about, _anata_ , I wouldn’t want to burden you with this, too.”

Yuuri shut his eyes, that voice in the back of his mind cackling at him, screaming how he was a burden, how Viktor didn’t need the additional stress. How he wasn’t worth it. How, exactly, that was funny, Yuuri had no clue.

His eyes only opened when a pair of strong arms lifted him up from the ground, one arm behind his knees and the other around his back. Before he knew it, Viktor was gently setting him down on the bed, his expression concerned and, Yuuri realized with a flinch, hurt.

“You are anything but a burden to me, Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor said, his voice stern yet gentle, “Yes, I’m worried about our friends, but there isn’t anything I can do at the moment, and worrying isn’t going to help anyone right now. Besides, ever since you entered my life, Yuuri, you’ve become my top priority.”

Yuuri listened to each and every word, every syllable, as the world around them faded away.

“Yuuri, I… You know I love you. You’ve become my sunshine, my _solnyshko,_ in a world of only darkness and death and violence. You’ve become my heart while mine has failed me. I don’t care if it’s over the smallest, pettiest, or over dramatic thing in the entire world. If you’re upset, I’m here to do whatever I can to help you. And god help anyone who upsets you— I’ll rip their heart out before they can even open their mouth to scream.”

Yuuri had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks now, and he knew if his heart could still beat, it’d be bursting with love and admiration for the man before him.

Sitting beside where Yuuri was laying down, Viktor shifted so he was hovering over the love of his life, his eyes heavy with what Yuuri now recognized as a variety of things. Love, lust, possessiveness, and something so primal he didn’t have a name for it.

“I love you.” Viktor murmured, leaning down the rest of the way to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “I love you,” he continued, repeating the statement as he pressed gentle kisses all over Yuuri’s face, kissing away his tears.

And that was how they spent the day together— curled up in Yuuri’s bedroom with jet lag as an excuse while they whispered to each other and kissed and got that much closer to one another. So close, Yuuri knew life without Viktor wasn’t even up for consideration anymore. This man was his soulmate. He knew that now, and if anyone threatened Viktor or their relationship, Yuuri would do anything and everything in his power to protect it.

* * *

  
It took three days for Viktor and Yakov to figure out what to do.

There had apparently been many, many attacks scattered across the globe at the same time the bar had been attacked. It had to have been an organized assault, and that made things all the more complicated for Yakov and the rest of the cryptid bar residents. Eventually, they settled on flying to Hatsetsu and staying at the onsen for a bit in hopes of regrouping and figuring out their best course of action. Of course, that also meant Yuuri had to have a talk with his family. He owed them both an explanation and a warning of what was happening and who, exactly, was coming to stay at their family business.

It also meant Yuuri would have to tell his parents what he’d become. At least before one of their friends slipped up. So, mere hours before Yakov’s and everyone else’s flight was to land, Yuuri stood in the hallway outside the family room, his anxiety and fear assaulting his mind.

“Hey,” Viktor practically cooed, his hands gently cradling Yuuri’s face, “it will be alright, _solnyshko_. Regardless of whether you’re human or cryptid, they are your parents, and they love you.”

Yuuri loosed a breath and nodded at Viktor’s assurances. He was absolutely terrified of his parent’s reaction to hearing their son had been assaulted by a vampire, and that the only way to save him was to be turned into a vampire.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Yuuri leaned up on his toes and pressed a sweet, drawn out kiss to Viktors lips, the taller male gladly reciprocating.

“I’ll be here with you the whole time. Everything will be fine,” Viktor murmured with a warm smile when they parted, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered with a small smile, and before his confidence faltered, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and together they went into the family room where Yuuri’s family was having tea before dinnertime.

Sitting down, Viktor reassuringly squeezed Yuuri’s hand and smiled at him, silently supporting him and assuring him everything was okay.

“Yuuri, darling? Is something wrong?” Hiroko asked, causing Yuuri’s father and sister to look up as well.

Yuuri weakly smiled at them and loosed a shaky breath, his eyes dropping from his family. Viktor squeezed his hand again and Yuuri looked back up, briefly smiling at Viktor as thanks.

“I… well… there’s something I’ve been hiding from you guys. Something I… I really think you deserve to know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a coordinated, global attack on all/most known cryptid locations at the same time, some of Viktor and Yuuri's friends are hurt, and a bunch of mythical creatures are about to show up at the Katsuki residence. I wonder how all of this is going to play out? ;) 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I LOVE getting comments from readers, so keep them coming! If you have a writing prompt or a fic request, my tumblr is @cat5313


	9. Firsts and Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have some firsts, and the gang arrives to the onsen a bit worse for wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hate writing smut. Have super heavy emotional fluff instead. Also, sorry for the slow updates, the holidays were super busy for me, but I'm back now! Leave a comment and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr- @cat5313  
> moya lyubov- my love  
> solnyshko- sunshine/my sunshine  
> anata- dear/darling

It was unfair how well they took the news, really.

After all the stress and anxiety Yuuri had suffered through, the least his family could do was act like they were upset. Of course they’d shown concern and had questions, but they hadn’t cried. They weren’t suddenly afraid Yuuri was going to murder them, and they didn’t think even for a second that any of this was Viktor’s fault.

Maybe it just hasn’t sunken in yet, Yuuri had thought.

The Katsuki’s were seemingly perfectly fine with Yuuri’s predicament, and even more surprising, his mother and father were perfectly fine housing the patrons of the bar until they could figure out what to do.

So, after a rather shocking dinner, Yuuri and Viktor retired to Yuuri’s bedroom, both trying to process exactly what had happened.

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri murmured as he sat on the bed, “how can they be fine with this? Do you think they even understand? Aren’t they even the slightest bit upset I’m essentially dead?”

Glancing over at Yuuri, Viktor frowned at the confused, hurt expression etched into his _solnyshko’s_ handsome features. Crossing the room with ease, the older male knelt down before the foreigner who had turned his entire world upside down and gently took his hands into his own. Kissing Yuuri’s knuckles, Viktor was quiet for a moment before he spoke. He wanted to get this right, because if he didn’t, it could be interpreted wrong.

“It isn’t that they don’t care, Yuuri. They just… they don’t understand. To them, you’re right here, walking and talking and seemingly alive. You aren’t gone physically, so they can’t wrap their minds around what has happened. Not quite yet. Give them time, _moya lyubov_.”

Looking down into the endless, icy depth of the Russian’s gaze, Yuuri loosed a heavy sigh and reluctantly nodded. Viktor kissed his knuckles before leaning up to hiss Yuuri’s lips next, pushing away all of Yuuri’s self-doubt and fear to the side for the time being.

“Thank you, Vitya. You always know just what to say. Well, unless I’m crying,” Yuuri lightly teased, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Viktor dramatically scoffed and huffed at Yuuri’s taunt, his own mouth twisting into a pout.

“Yuuri-! You’re so cruel to me! It isn’t my fault I don’t want to upset you more!”

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, the tightness in his non-beating heart easing, soothed by genuine love and comfort.

“God, I love you…” Yuuri murmured, his golden eyes soft and warm.

Viktor paused his dramatic pouting and froze, his gaze locking once more with his younger lover. Yuuri, naturally, started to blush, his own gaze falling from Viktor’s in confusion and embarrassment.

“Why are you staring at me?” he mumbled, shifting where he sat on the edge of the mattress.

When Viktor neglected to respond, Yuuri looked back up, and for a moment, fear shot through him at the image before him. Viktor was still looking at him, his eyes soft and watery, the occasional tear escaping to glide down his cheeks.

“Viktor…?”

Pulled from his thoughts, Viktor blinked and reached to wipe the tears from his face, a raspy chuckle escaping him.

“I just… I love you, too. I’ve never seen you look at me like that before, and…”

For the first time in Viktor Nikiforov’s life, he was rendered utterly speechless. He was sure, now, that Yuuri hadn’t meant to speak his thoughts out loud like that, but to see his expression, how full of love and warmth and happiness he was, it almost overwhelmed Viktor with how much he loved the male seated before him. So much, he discovered very quickly, he couldn’t find the words to do so.

Yuuri’s cheeks had darkened at Viktor’s words, and when it became evident that he had, in fact, uttered his thoughts out loud, he was almost tempted to be embarrassed.

Almost.

“I… I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but…” Yuuri said, nervously squeezing the Russian’s hands, “You already knew I love you. Even if I didn’t mean to say that out loud, it isn’t something to be embarrassed about, because I meant it.”

Oh, if Viktor’s heart was still beating, he was sure it would’ve burst that very moment.

Wordlessly, Viktor moved from where he was crouched in front of Yuuri to the space beside him on the edge of the bed. Taking Yuuri’s hands in his once more, Viktor studied the way their palms fit together before finally vocalizing his thoughts.

“I don’t really know how to convey how much I love you with words,” he murmured, a bit frustrated that he couldn’t do so.

So, for the first time in Yuuri Katsuki’s life, he looked into Viktor’s eyes, and without a single ounce of fear or nervousness, he made a request.

“Will you show me, then?”

Viktor’s breath hitched, his eyes widening at the quiet words.

“But… Yuuri, are you sure? I thought-”

“I changed my mind,” Yuuri whispered with a tiny smile, “I want this, with you. If I want to stop, I’ll tell you.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both of them processing what was happening. What was about to happen.

Taking a breath, Viktor nodded once, the shock and nerves melting away, replaced by the overwhelming love he had for the male beside him.

“Together, then.” Viktor murmured, their lips connecting in a warm, gentle kiss.

* * *

For Yuuri, it wasn’t the physical bliss that had really made his first time so wonderful. It was Viktor. The whole time, Viktor asked him multiple times if Yuuri was alright, offered to stop, and was as gentle and loving as he possibly could be. He’d whispered to Yuuri how much he loved him, how he’d always be there for him, how there was not one force in existence that could sever his love and devotion for the male beneath him.

Afterwards, Viktor had taken care of him. He’d cleaned them both up and had held Yuuri in his arms, peppering kisses along his face and neck, murmuring sweet nothings and declarations of love. It was so perfect, _Viktor_ was so perfect, Yuuri had understood why the russian had cried before, as Yuuri felt like he was on the verge of tears himself.

They stayed like that the rest of the night, curled up in each others arms murmuring to each other and sharing kisses, allowing themselves to relish in their own little world while they still could.

Unfortunately, that meant the both of them forgetting their promise to pick up Yakov and the others at the airport.

So, the next morning when Viktor and Yuuri woke up, it was to a pounding knock on the bedroom door, and Yakov’s angry screeching on the other side.

“Goddammit, Viktor Nikiforov, I’m going to skin you alive!”

Viktor growled low in his throat and sleepily tucked Yuuri closer to himself, shamelessly nuzzling his face into the smaller male’s shoulder where fresh love-bites peppered his skin.

“Nap times over, dumbass!” a new voice called, and with one swift kick, Yurio had kicked in the bedroom door, a fuming Yakov and a slightly amused Otabek behind him.

Yuuri flinched, which of course caused Viktor to growl again and pull the blanket further up before tucking Yuuri closer to himself. A flurry of angry, rapid russian flew between everyone except Yuuri and Otabek, and once Yuuri had almost had enough of being completely mortified that three of their friends had walked in on him and Viktor the morning after his first time, Yakov finally shut the door and retreated with Yuri and Otabek in tow.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Viktor asked, any annoyance or anger from before gone from his face.

“I… yeah, I’m alright. What was that all about?”

“We got a bit side-tracked and forgot to get everyone at the airport. Yakov and Yuri were yelling at me about priorities, to which I happily told them I had, in fact, been taking care of a rather urgent and important priority.”

Yuuri groaned in embarrassment and buried his face into Viktor’s chest with a sigh. Oh well. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it now.

“We should go see everyone. We at least owe them breakfast.”

Viktor reluctantly nodded and shifted so he was hovering over Yuuri once more, a gentle, warm smile on his face.

“Good morning, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor murmured, gingerly brushing the hair out of Yuuri’s face,

“Good morning, _anata_ ,” Yuuri replied, humming contentedly as Viktor kissed him.

Together, with much reluctance, the two rolled out of bed, washed up, dressed, then headed downstairs to meet everyone.

His mother had set them all up in their largest banquet room separate from the main area where the patrons relaxed and had put out a spread of various foods and beverages for everyone to eat. Which, unfortunately, after what everyone had been through, no one really had the stomach to eat much.

Everyone looked exhausted, and while everyone sported some sort of wounds, a few of their friends were much worse. Mila, the red-headed witch dating Sarah, the raven-haired siren, had bandages wrapped around her head. She looked sickly she was so pale, and was trembling so badly Sarah needed to help her raise her tea to her lips.

Whereas upstairs Yuuri hadn’t seen Otabek very well from where he’d been standing behind Yurio and Yakov in the hall, Yuuri could now see the beads of sweat along his forehead, like he had a fever, along with bandages peeking out from the neck of his shirt. Yurio sat beside him, and although the blonde looked like he didn’t want to reveal how worried he actually was, he’d occasionally dab Otabek’s forehead with a napkin and coaxed him to sip from his glass of water often.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri and Viktor looked at their friends before sitting down with them, Viktor’s gaze drifting over each and every person in the room.

“So,” Viktor started, “I have two questions. The first is what happened, and the second is where the hell is JJ?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good question, Viktor, where is JJ? ;) Next chapter will be out either Sunday or Monday! Thank you all for the support! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting comments from readers, so keep them coming! If you have a writing prompt or a fic request, lemme know in the comments or my tumblr is @cat5313


End file.
